Friendship Is Magic
|previous: = Safari Zone|next: = Battle of the Gods|image1 = S18Logo.png|image2 = S18DVD.png|location = Equestria}}Friendship is Magic, is the 18th season of Disaster Island. It featured 20 characters divided into two tribes of 10. Furthermore, the 20 contestants were made up of 10 pairs of platonic best friends. It ended with Sploshy winning in a 4-3-1 vote, beating out, her friend, Tubb and Baymax. You can watch the season here. Twists/Changes *'Pairs' - The cast was made up of 10 pairs of best friends. *'Harmony Duels' - This season features Redemption Island as it worked in Season 27 of CBS' Survivor, but this time known as harmony duels, where the eliminated castaways would compete to see whose friendship and bond was stronger and thus who had enough magic to remain in the game. Castaways } |Switched Day 1 |2nd Eliminated Day 7 |0 |- | |align="left" |Sadie Adler Red Dead Redemption Charles' Best Friend | | |5th Voted Out Day 8 |3rd Eliminated Day 9 |4 |- | |align="left" |Sans Undertale Toriel's Best Friend | | |1st Voted Out Day 1 |4th Eliminated Day 11 |7 |- | |align="left" |Jade Mortal Kombat Kitana's Best Friend | | |6th Voted Out Day 10 |5th Eliminated Day 14 |6 |- | |align="left" |Marina Ida Splatoon Pearl's Best Friend | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |6th Eliminated Day 17 |7 |- | |align="left" |Martha Dunnstock Heathers: The Musical Veronica's Best Friend | | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |7th Eliminated Day 18 |4 |- | |align="left" |Veronica Sawyer Heathers: The Musical Martha's Best Friend | | | |4th Voted Out Day 6 |8th Eliminated Day 19 |6 |- | |align="left" |Deimos Madness Combat Sanford's Best Friend | | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |9th Eliminated Day 19 |4 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Maya's Best Friend |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="16" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 |Switched Day 1 |rowspan="2"|13 |- |12th Voted Out Day 24 |10th Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 25 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Speedwagon's Best Friend |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |10th Voted Out Day 21 |Switched Day 25 |rowspan="2"|13 |- |13th Voted Out Day 26 |11th Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 27 |- | |align="left" |Pearl Houzki Splatoon Marina's Best Friend | | | |11th Voted Out Day 22 |12th Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |3 |- | |align="left" |Toriel Dreemurr Undertale Sans' Best Friend | | | |14th Voted Out Day 29 |13th Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 33 |6 |- | |align="left" |Robert Speedwagon JoJo's Bizarre Adventures JoJo's Best Friend | | | |Switched Day 25 |14th Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 36 |4 |- | |align="left" |Kitana Mortal Kombat Jade's Best Friend | | | |16th Voted Out Day 35 |15th Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 36 |12 |- | |align="left" |Sanford Madness Combat Deimos' Best Friend | | | |17th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |16 |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6 Baymax's Best Friend |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |15th Voted Out Day 32 |Switched Day 36 |rowspan="2"|6 |- |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 38 | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |Baymax Big Hero 6 Hiro's Best Friend |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |Switched Day 36 |2nd Returnee Day 36 |rowspan="2"|0 |- |Second Runner-Up Day 39 | style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" align="left" |Tubb Rubbadubbers Sploshy's Best Friend |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |Eliminated Day 17 |1st Returnee Day 19 |rowspan="2"|10 |- |Runner-Up Day 39 |rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | |align="left" |Sploshy Rubbadubbers Tubb's Best Friend | | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |2 |} Season Summary & Episode Guide Voting History Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Friendship is Magic